Gale's Promise (New Copy as promised)
by NatariiGrace
Summary: The miners of District 12 dig a tunnel to D13, the Capitol finds out and blows them to pieces; but a few escape to freedom. 5 years later Katniss goes to the games to save her sister and Gale follows close behind to protect Katniss; just as he promised. M for violence and suggested themes. (I do not put smut in my stories so dont come looking)
1. Chapter 1

(Authors Note: I know this day is long over due! Im dearly sorry for the wait but since I began this journey my writing style has changed for the better and I am working on my own novel which will be self published and avalible on Etsy hopefully by the end of the summer. Anyways on to the main event! Ill try my best to keep this updated weekly; not going to lie reviews do help a lot. If it went for the last two on the old copy this day wouldn't be today. :D To those who have supported me this far; I thank you from the bottom of my heart! Maybe ill finish this story before the end of the last movie!)

(Drum roll if you will!)

Gale's Promise 2.0

Chapter One

Gale's Point of View

A rock presses against my back as I watch the sun rise over the dense forest. Footsteps bring me back as I watch Katniss trek into the woods from the head point of the trail. It's hard to believe how long I've been watching out for her just as I promised her father all those years ago. I sigh welcoming the memory of a happier time in my life, back when dad was alive and mom was happy.

Flash Back

The sun beat down on the hob as I stood outside waiting for dad to come back, he left me with one of his friends from the seam who had daughters a little younger then I was. As dad left out of sight the man turned to me getting down on his knee. I watch him as his serious faces firms into a thin line; like he was thinking hard about something. Dad had been wearing this look when mom wasn't looking.

"Gale" he says firmly, looking me in the eye. "Can you do me a favor?" I nod not looking away from his eager eyes. "I need you to look after Katniss for me, in case any thing were to happen" He added at last second, his hands grip my shoulders tightly. "I need you to promise, if anything were to happen to me, I need you to promise you will watch after her and keep her safe. She will do anything for her sister, but im worried there will be nobody for her" Why was he saying this? What was happening? Where would he be in the future? Did dad know? My eyes gaze over to the hob door finding it empty of light and souls. I look back to mister Everdeen. "Promise me son?"

"I promise" I whisper, unknowingly signing up for the change of my life.

End of Flash Back

Her footsteps pull me out of the past as I watch her eyes search for mine. I've come to know everything about her from the way she moves to the sound of her heart beating as she's waiting for prey. The edges of her eyes calm as our eyes lock, I see her breathing slow even though she's climbing up to my level tucked behind the manzinta bush hiding us from the sky. A year or two after I made her father that promise I found her out here in the woods, eyeing on of my snares. And after making a lame joke about stealing being illegal she and I became pretty close.

"Hey" she greets sitting down inches from me and laying her bow by her feet carefully. She had recently switched to her father's bow since it was more comfortable for her size and weight. "Look what prim saved us" She opened the cloth in her jacket to reveal a small square of goat cheese wrapped in basil leaves.

"That's perfect" I had nearly forgotten about my adventure this morning. I pull out the arrow from my back holding the bread the baker gave me for just a squirrel. It wasn't even that great of a shot. She gasps as soon as she sees it pulling it off the shaft and up to her nose inhaling the scent of fresh baked bread. I had done the same thing heading back here completely surprised by how different it smells from our bread we make from rations given out by the Capitol. I watch as her eyes close as the smell over takes her senses, when her eyes finally open she finds mine and a small smile perks up on her lips forcing all the air out of my lungs like it always does. As I learn to breathe again she tears the bread in two and smothers each half in goat cheese and basil leaves. Half of me feels guilty for eat this all to myself but it might be my last meal here. I think back to how many times my name is in the pot today and shiver. I do what I have to, to provide for my family. But it's not a smart move if im gone there's nobody here to protect her or them. But there's also no way im letting my siblings take on that, they don't need to live with their names in that many times. Just the required amount is fine with me and it will have to be fine with them. I glance over to Katniss seeing her in the same trance I was just in and sigh.

"You'll be fine" I whisper taking her hand between mine to reassure her.

"Im not worried about me" She whispers not meeting my glance. I sigh again, of course she never worries about herself I force the smile away as the memory comes back again. The reaping days were always the days that brought back these kinds of memories. Like why were they so worried about if anything were to happen? "How many times is your name in" She asks I don't look at her this time, and just look out to the lake you can barely see if you know what youre looking for and where it is.

"Let's go pick some berries" I suggest getting to my feet and scouting the area for any peacekeepers or planes. We're extra careful now out here since that day a man and women with red hair got snatched up by the Capitol. She puts her bow into the bush with mine and follows me down the backside of the rock and into the brush. The animals don't seem to mind us today as we creep through the woods to the berry patch we found a few years back, keeping it safe from deer with nets. They must sense there is something in the air from the district.

"You know we could make it out here" She says suddenly, I look up almost dropping my handful of berries, she doesn't look back at me though.

"What with all the kids?" I ask, not even knowing why. I didn't want to start an argument but the idea of leaving is deadly; did she not remember those people what happened to them.

"We could do it, it would be easier then sneaking in and out." I don't answer, I don't want to think about it. I put my berries into the hunting sack and move to the other side of the bush hoping to stifle the conversation. Which it does. "We should be getting back" I look up to the sun and then back at her squinting. She picks up the bag and heads back for the bows, I follow quietly behind taking the bows from her as we reach the rock and head back towards the fence.

"Even if we could survive out here, the Capitol will find us"

"Why so we can have children and play the reaping game the rest of our lives? I don't want kids for that reason" She snaps, where was all this coming from?

"Kids wouldn't be so bad"

"Yeah maybe away from that life" I don't argue back, she's in a feisty mood today and that's dangerous enough without encouraging an argument. She stops just passed the log and waits for me as I put away our bows, at least I know she's not mad at me enough to leave me in the woods alone. I hurt to catch up and help her slip under the non-electrified electric fence that's supposed to keep dangerous animals out or us in.

"See you at the reaping" I say as I walk her to her house, we stand their awkwardly for a moment before she turns on her heel and heads inside. I duck under her mom's laundry line and head the back away to my house slipping into the door just as mom is pouring more hot water into the tub.

"Right on time, hurry up and get washed and clothed." I strip down as soon as she's out of the room and get into the semi warm tub scrubbing myself as clean as I can get with the old worn down back scrubber that the handle broke off long before dad died. The bristles were worn down on one end and the other side was damn near close to being bald as well. After my body is washed and my hair is clean I get out and dry off slipping on dads old dress shirt and pants, holding them up with a belt and putting my hunting boots back on. I find mom in the kitchen with the boys cutting their hair down to less wild state. She knows I won't cut mine so she just hands me a brush.

"Mom my shoes don't fit" Rory announces walking into the room holding up his shoes distraught.

"Give them to Vick im sure Gale has his old shoes you can have somewhere" She gives me a look and I sigh heading to my bed and grab my shoes from the back under a blankets. I never liked wearing these, dress shoes are the most uncomfortable type of shoe. But for some reason we all had to look nice to be auctioned off to the games. I guess in some districts it's an honor to go, and they actually train to go even though that is pretty much illegal they aren't stopped because they're a high class district. I will have to wear my hunting boots; lucky enough. Mom gives me a look as I pluck them from the front door; she knows we don't have the money for new shoes but she would prefer I look better.

"It's my last year" I laugh. "Might as well look my best!" Sarcasm rips through my words like a forest fire, making the edge in the room vanish: Everyone breaks out in giggle.

"It's time to go" Mom pushes us out the door as the bell rings in the square. I look back at my home one last time just in case.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the fixed copy of chapter two! Thank you for my two reviewers who let me know of this issue.

Gale's Promise 2.0

Chapter Two

Gale's Point of View

Everyone comes to a resting stance around me, allowing me to look up squinting through the dust as it settles with the children. Katniss meets my gaze but she doesn't smile this time; I keep her eyes for as long as I can until boy moves in front of my gaze. He turns to look at me; giving me a weird look as I realize im glaring at him. He sways back and I can see Katniss watching her sister now, always looking out for her.

"Shall we get started?" A screeching voice booms over the crowd hushing everyone instantly. Nobody dares draw attention to themselves. I look towards the stage the same lady as the last few years stands wearing a very clean and colorful dress and her hair looks to be white; almost blinding. "First a video of our history. All the way from the Capitol! How exciting!" She turns our direction to the movie, which Ive seen every year since I can remember so there is no need to actually watch it. The movie ends and I look up from my boots as the Mayor replaces our host to the Capitol on the stage and begins his same old speech about being proud of us here in District Twelve.

"And now a word from our Victor Haymitch" The end of his speech draws to a close, and as always Haymitch staggers up to the stage completely drunk. Somehow he makes it to the top.

"Thaaaaannnkkkk you aawl" He begins tripping over a line on the ground and onto Effie who screams in disgust. Three peace keeps rush forward and pull him off her and into his own seat. They aren't able to do anything since he is a victor and the cameras are on live from the Capitol. After smoothing down her dress Effie moves to the center of the stage.

"Ladies first" Effie announces moving to the bowl on her right. I lean forward to look at Katniss but she isn't waiting for my gaze, so I move back into place not wanting it to be obvious to anyone else. "Primrose Everdeen" The name rings out, and I repeat it in my head. Primrose… Everdeen. Prim! I look over to the twelve year old section finding a path had been cleared for her by the fellow children. She begins her walk to the stage as I look back to find Katniss on the move screaming for her sister. Time seems to slow around us; my heart beats loudly as guards close together around Katniss stopping her from moving. Sound has yet to return to my ears, as her name still fumbles around in my head replaying in Effie's voice and then my own.

"Prim" I hear a new voice screaming now, it was Katniss' her departed pleas for her sister as she stops just shy of the stairs looking back at her sister; her face pale and lifeless as if she were already dead. "I volunteer" She screams pushing through the guards who back off shocked "I volunteer as Tribute". Prim runs to her sister holding on for life and I find my feet moving to them, unable to stop myself. My mind goes in many directions but I already know what im going to do. "Go with Gale" Katniss orders silently, I open my arms for Prim but she refuses them still clinging to her sister.

"Let's introduce our _picked_ tribute before we ask for volunteers" Effie snipes, my eyes meet hers in a harsh glare.

"It doesn't really matter" The mayor steps in meeting my eyes.

"Go with Gale now Prim" I pick up Prim and pry her away. Her arms reach out as she screams for her sister. My heart breaks into pieces as I set her down with her mother, meeting both their eyes. They know my intentions and don't try to argue with me. My mother comes to stand near Katniss' and holds them both.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister" I hear Effie say as I take my place in line. I wait listening intently to her words so I don't miss my opportunity. "Now time for the boys!" I don't look up, knowing full well Katniss is watching me. "Peeta Melark" She calls out, I look up to him and then to his brothers giving them ample time to offer their life for his; but as I guessed they don't even look up. "Do we have any Volunteers?" Effie asks, a sigh in her voice.

"I volunteer!" I call out finally making eye contact with a murderous glare coming from my Catnip. Gasps erupt around me as a path is cleared for me to the stage. Peeta leaves the stage immediately running for his mother who takes him in tightly. I jog up to the stage and stand a foot from Katniss.

"What's your name son?" Effie asks, smiling greatly at me. District twelve is finally exciting and she's loving it.

"Gale Hawthorne" I say loudly making sure everyone hears.

"Well here are our two Tributes for District Twelve. Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne. Let's give them a round of applause" She begins clapping alone. Our fellow peers stay silent taking their three fingers of their left and place a kiss on them before holding them in the air. As the crowd drops their hands Katniss and I are nearly pushed into the Mayors building and into separate rooms. Mom finds me first; Rory, Vick and Posy following in behind her.

"Im sorry" I begin, but she cuts me off.

"I already know your excuses, and I am not angry with you." I sigh a deep breath of relief. "I know you love her and will do anything to protect her" She pushes a box into my hand. "When the time is right; please take this as your district token" I don't have time to argue with her as she's pulled from my arms seconds later by armed guards.

"Gale" The baker's voice replaces my silence, I look up fighting the tears. This man sold me bread this morning. "Thank you for saving my son. I know those weren't your intentions but he is safe thanks to you." He reaches over handing me a warm bag. "For your journey; be careful of the rich foods. I'll keep an eye on both your families; make sure they're as fed as my own. And when you return I expect you won't let us starve if we need it"

"I'll do my best" He leaves when the door is opened. Prim rushes in tugging her mother in behind her.

"Keep her safe please" Prim hugs me tightly. She leaves a second later, Katniss' mom smiles at me before leaves as well.

"It's time to go" The guard demands pulling me out of the room as if I would try to escape. I sit next to Effie in the car, Katniss on her other side not looking anywhere but in her lap. Effie rambles on about how great our time will be in the Capitol.

Reporters swarm the station like a hive of tracker jackers. All reaching out for me to stop and share my life story with them. I ignore every single one of them and board the train. Katniss sits across from me, an even look in her eyes; she's waiting for the train to leave the station before her attack on me and my intentions. Not that she planned to listen to my thoughts.

"I am disappointed in both of you! Those reporters came all the way out here on their own train to greet you and you just ignored them! How rude of you!" Effie growls at us, I don't look away from Katniss watching the smile leak into the corners of her lips; if she weren't angry with me we would be making fun of every single person standing outside those doors right now. Mocking their hair styles or their dressed state or even how they say our names. Effie storms off leaving us alone in the room; Haymitch must already be where the alcohol is. The train finally begins to leave, the outside world buzzing past us.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses" She begins glaring at me.

"Oh sweet heart don't be like that" Haymitch tries to butt in. "You can't be too harsh on this guy"

"Watch me" She rises from her seat and leaves me alone with our lovely mentor.

"What are you two dating or something" He laughs.

"Or something" I say completely serious. His face changes to shock as I leave the room finding my own way around the train. Luckily they labeled my room and I slip inside. I take the box out of my pocket and open it sitting on my bed. Mom's wedding ring sits inside on a piece of velvet. I close my eyes finally lets the emotions free.

"Dinner time" Effie's voice echoes my walls, I look around for the source eyes stinging from the light. A black box sits in the wall near the door a red light on it as the words come again. "Please come to the dining car." I look down at my feet still dressed in my hunting boots which were once my fathers.

"Come on Gale. Pull yourself together; You need to be strong for Katniss" I whisper to myself and rise from my bed heading out of the room as I slip the box into my pockets once more.

"Ah finally. Now we can eat" Effie claps her hands twice. I sit across from Katniss at the table, she avoids my eyes. She sure does know how to hold a grudge. I have to earn her trust back again if im going to get her home. "You two aren't much for talking are you" Effie asks, I don't look away from Katniss.

"You should take that as I no. I know these two from town; they keep to themselves" Haymitch offers, but Effie turns her nose up at his words.

"Now that can't be true"

"Oh it's true" Haymitch doesn't seem to get her hints of not wanting to speak to him. Finally they both give up trying to coax us to speak.

"The recap of today's events are on after dinner is over if you'd like to watch it; it will be in the TV car." Effie rises from the table. "Ill record it so you may watch it later if you'd like" She leaves us alone with Haymitch.

"Finally; I thought she would never leave" He laughs as he swishes his drink around his glass careful to not let it spill out.

"Im going to bed" I announce to the table, leaving my plate with half my food untouched. The baker was right; the food here is very rich, a bit too rich for my liking. I find my way back to my room and close the door behind me, stripping off my dress shirt suddenly feeling very claustrophobic. The door opens a second later and is closed, but the presence of Katniss is known to my inner mind.

"Why? Just answer me this. Why did you do it?" I hear another presence at the door, but I don't turn from Katniss.

"I had to protect you" She scoffs. "Katniss please just listen to me. Why is it so wrong for me to want to protect you?"

"I don't need protecting" It's my turn to scoff. "I don't!" She argues. She wanted to argue; it's easier then talking, it's easier then admitting that im right.

"And what about that child that was picked."

"What about him" She asks, on edge.

"You were going to try and protect him."

"Why would I do that?"

"It's what you do! And one of these days youre going to get yourself killed."

"You don't know what would have happened"

"Just let me protect you and get you home"

"And what? You die? How do you expect me to go on living without you there?"

"Katniss" I begin, but don't know how to continue. Yes I plan on sending her home without me; that is the only way out of this.

"I can't survive without you?" She closes the distance between us, I cradle her against my chest.

"You can and you will. For Prim. You will go on protecting Prim; just like you've always done." The door squeaks closed as our listener leaves in the calm of our fight. Her sobs follow as I lead her to the bed letting her lay with me as long as she needed. I fight my own emotions allowing only one of us to be weak at this moment. She needs to let herself feel every once in a while.


End file.
